


On the House

by atmymercy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmymercy/pseuds/atmymercy
Summary: Daenerys is having a dull summer until she meets a cute boy in a cute apron.





	On the House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beauncy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beauncy).



It was already the middle of June and this was how Daenerys Targaryen was wasting her summer away. She wasn't even wasting it in an exciting manner. Instead, she was reading a Winnie-the-Pooh book out loud in animated voices while all her friends were off having adventures of their own. 

Missandei was visiting her grandparents in Naath. Tyrion was in wine country, experiencing the finest grapes. She secretly hoped his parents weren't actually allowing that since he was still technically underage and had problems with self-control. Daenerys could never be too sure with Tyrion's parents. 

Who knew where Varys went and Irri was stuck in summer school.

This left a desolated Daenerys who wasn't even allowed to spend all day at home before her workaholic mother was shoving her out the door before the office opened. Not without informing her that her mother had signed her up for reading to tots and the elderly at the library. 

Which wasn't terrible but being asked first would have been nice.

She helped tie one little girl's shoes before sending her on with her little friends, happy that someone had companions to play with. 

"See you tomorrow, Daenerys!"

"Bye." She waved, watching them all leave with either parents or older siblings. She continued to wave through the window.

Her smile fell away when she couldn't see them any longer. All alone again, she sighed, continuing to stare out the window. What to do now.

It was too early to go home. Nobody would be there. Her mother was probably at the office. Her eldest brother was traveling for work and Viserys was probably sleeping his way through Europe somewhere. And her dad...

He had passed away long ago.

She was about to leave when she saw a head of dark curls appear across the street. He wore a black apron and was serving a porcelain cup to some lady outside on the veranda.

"Huh." She had never noticed the coffee shop before. She wasn't even a huge fan of coffee, yet suddenly she felt like she could use a caffeine boost, especially if he was serving.

She checked the time on her cellphone, secretly debating if she should really go over there or not. She couldn't just run into every establishment just because she saw a cute boy.

Or could she? It wasn't like she made it a habit or anything.

[ text: To Missandei ] I just saw a cute guy. Should I follow him?  
[ text: To Missandei ] In a non-creepy way!!

[ text: From Missandei ] And get his picture in a non-creepy way. I need evidence, girl!

Daenerys bit her lip before nodding. Yes, she would get a coffee and just see if he was actually cute up close as he was from across the street. Nothing more.

Just a touch of curiosity.

She did some last minute cleaning of her area and maybe fixed her hair a touch from the reflection in the window before venturing over.

It was silly but she felt nervous. As if she was going on a full-blown date and not just across the street to gander at a boy.

So silly.

But it had been so long since she had last felt like this. Her last relationship had hurt. Not that Drogo was a bad guy. No, he had been great. They were just two different people, who had maybe loved each other.

Daenerys was never positive on that part. Some days she had been sure then the next, she would be thinking she was probably too young to actually fall in love, which did not sound like a girl in love.

Either way, their issues weren't because of her lack of feelings for him. No, it was his way of thinking. At least his way of thinking for their future. It wasn't wrong but it wasn't her.

His southern manners had been a breath of fresh air when she first met him. Not many in King's Landing believed in holding doors open for ladies or paying for a woman's drink. That was of times past. When lords and ladies had once ruled these lands and dragons had swept the skies.

Drogo with his huge stature sure didn't look the type but he had always been nothing but a gentleman to her. In their young age group, it was almost unheard of. Yet Drogo had pulled it off with style and a confident smile.

The problem was in their future. Drogo being old-fashioned had automatically thought after all their schooling was finished, she would immediately want to settle down and start having children.

This was the last idea on her mind. It had never crossed her mind. At least not to automatically become a mother. That in itself said a lot.

Yet that was his perfect vision of his life. To come home from work to a doting wife and children swarming his feet.

Sweet idea but not her.

She wanted to do more. Maybe even become a lawyer like her mother or a politician. She wanted to change the world for the better someday.

Drogo would find a nice girl who would want everything he wanted. Hopefully, she would too.

Her phone buzzed in her hand again.

[ text: From Missandei ] Well? Let me see him.

The nerves came back swiftly as she entered the coffee shop. The place was cute and not overly roomy. Almost like walking into a beloved home if Daenerys' idea of a home was all brooding and rustic. There was a lot of wood accents and yellow bulbs of light. The seating looked plush and it smelled amazing inside.

A busy home as well. A line had appeared almost before Daenerys' eyes. It was fine since she wasn't sure of what she would order at such a place.

It was hard to concentrate on the menu with the boy in question so close and even cuter up-close. He stood behind the bar, briskly at work, making the fortitude of drinks coming up.

Rather than add to the chaos, she decided to take a seat and wait for the line to be gone. She unlocked her phone and snapped a quick picture of the shop in general. Only making sure to get the dark haired boy in the picture as well. It was the least creepy way she could think of doing this.

[ text: To Missandei ] He's the one with the hair bun.

He didn't have his hair tied back before but Daenerys found it only made her want to run her fingers through his hair even more. Oh old gods, maybe she should be getting water instead because it seemed she was thirsty.

[ text: From Missandei ] Ooh! A cute boy named Jon. Please tell me you're planning on talking to him.

[ text: To Missandei ] How do you know his name???

[ text: From Missandei ] Name tag, duh!!

Daenerys laughed at her own foolishness, not believing she didn't notice before. She had to stop focusing on his gorgeous face because after a quick glance at the photo again, she could see his name tag did, in fact, say 'Jon'. "I'm blinded by curls."

"Sorry. You're what?"

Daenerys gasped as she looked up from her phone to see Jon before her. She froze in place, not expecting him to suddenly be there. The line at the coffee shop had disappeared as quick as it came and let a now freed Jon to wipe down the tables like the one she was at.

It was only the flicker of his eyes towards her phone, which still had the photo up that unlocked her from her startled state. "Ah, nothing," she said, shoving her phone towards her chest. She wasn't sure if that was a good move on her part because then his eyes seemed to follow her movement. 

Though, the sweet touch of pink that suddenly brightened his cheeks was well worth it as his head dipped down to stop himself. She instantly liked him even more for not leering at her when given the chance. She could work with this. 

"Actually, would you have a suggestion for somebody who is just starting to get into coffee." She couldn't believe this is what she finally said to him. It was the only thing that came to mind. "Not like I haven't ever had coffee but just stuff from a pot with cream and sugar, you know?"

Jon smiled and Daenerys found it hard not to stare. How could a boy be this cute?

"How about I bring you something on the house?"

"Are you sure? I can pay." 

Jon shrugged. "I saw how you waited for the line to be done. I appreciate that."

Daenerys found herself blushing now. "You noticed that?"

"Er--" Jon scratched at his reddening cheeks. "I'll get you that drink."

"Okay." Daenerys smiled as she watched him move for the bar, feeling like she could happily leave without drinking a single drop of coffee and still be perky for the rest of the day. 

[ text: To Missandei ] This is bad. He's so cute and sweet. I think I found our new hangout spot. 

[ text: From Missandei ] Are you going to give him your number?

[ text: To Missandei ] How do I do that without looking like an idiot?

[ text: From Missandei ] Uh... Good question. Leave it on a tip?

[ text: To Missandei ] It's just a jar on the counter. No way to make sure he's the one that gets it.

[ text: From Missandei ] Is this one of those Starbuck places? Where they can write your name on the cup. Maybe he'll give you his number!

[ text: To Missandei ] Nope... 

[ text: From Missandei ] If I was there with you, I would happily make a fool of myself for you and get him to admit it to you lol

Daenerys smiled at her phone, even though that last text only made her truly miss her friend. 

"You'll have to tell me if you like it," Jon said before offering her a drink. 

"What is it?"

"Have a sip and I think you'll be able to guess." A shy smile appeared.

Forget the butterflies that Drogo had once caused, dragon wings were now sprouting in her belly over his damn sweet smile. 

Delicately, she took the drink from him, afraid those wings would jolt her at any moment. She took a sip of the frothy drink. It was rich and smooth. It reminded her of the scones her mother would make when she had a bad day.

"It's vanilla." She looked up at him, expectantly.

"Aye, you got it. Real quick too." Jon's smile became a touch bolder before realizing he had been looking at her all this time. Too long, Jon. Too long. "Er -- I should probably be getting back to work." 

She noticed that his boldness was gone as quick as it came. As thrilling as it was to see, she knew she couldn't hold him there for the rest of the day. "Thanks for the drink."

"It's a vanilla latte if you want another." He nodded towards the bar. "Didn't want to try anything too hard on a newcomer."

"I may have just found my new favorite." She wasn't entirely talking about the drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Beauncy who had suggested this one-shot idea to me on Tumblr. I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was cute. God, Jon is so shy. I love that about him. Haha.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to send me other ideas for Jonerys. My tumblr is @atmymercy. Always up for more writing of this cute duo!
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos! Thanks!!


End file.
